BOX
by RyukiShiharu
Summary: Flashback on - O que você quer comigo? – Eu disse quando chegamos ao corredor. - Nada, talvez um pouco de atenção... - Você quer chamar atenção né? – Eu estava perdendo aula, para ela me falar que não queria nada, enfim, por que me tirou da aula


[ONE SHOT] BOX.

Era noite. Daquelas paradas, tranqüilas, em que o tempo parece totalmente parado, assustadoras. Eu não conseguia pregar os olhos. O que ela queria comigo afinal? O que esperava que eu fizesse?

_Flashback on_

- O que você quer comigo? – Eu disse quando chegamos ao corredor.

- Nada, talvez um pouco de atenção...

- Você quer chamar atenção né? – Eu estava perdendo aula, para ela me falar que não queria nada, enfim, por que me tirou da aula então?

- Você nunca vai entender!!

_Flashback off_

Já fazia uma semana que ela me procurou no intervalo, depois desse acesso, apenas se desculpou formalmente. Depois ela me ignorou. Não deu explicação alguma. Claro, eu não pedi que me desse, mas pensei que ela se daria o trabalho disso.

Ai, meu olho! É o sol anunciando que tenho que me trocar. Mais um dia de aula.

Olha, ali está ela, no canto da sala. Pensando bem, ninguém mais está aqui. O que é isso palpitando dentro de mim? Que coisa incômoda.

Sentei no meu lugar, afastado dela. Tomei a iniciativa.

- Bom dia.

Frio, como eu costumava ser com qualquer uma.

Ela não respondeu. Me levantei, seguindo a ação dela. Uma nova investida.

- Bom dia! – um pouco mais alto dessa vez.

Ela me desprezou, ia passando por mim, sem nem olhar pra minha cara. Que garota atrevida.

Meu sangue ferveu, segurei-a pelo braço, estava um tanto agressivo.

- Qual é o seu problema? – interroguei.

Gritei entre dentes.

- Você!

Os olhos achocolatados eram vermelhos, olheiras profundas, e uma expressão infeliz estampada no rosto.

Por pena soltei o braço fino e bem feito, e ela correu com lágrimas saltando pelas mãos apertadas a face.

Ela estava me irritando. Ela queria brincar comigo? Me deixar noites acordado tentando entender o que se passava?

Esperei a aula acabar, me dirigi ao vestiário feminino, onde eu sabia que ela se trocava para o treino. Já esperava que ela estivesse sozinha, ela andava muito solitária aqueles dias. Ela não estava lá, não tinha chegado.

Sentei em um banco para esperar.

A porta abriu. Cabelos presos em coques, uniforme escolar, uma mochila pendurada no ombro.

Ela me fitou por um tempo. Previ seus movimentos me antecipando a puxá-la quando ela pareceu fugir.

Segurei com força, chegando a maltratá-la. Empurrei seu corpo contra a parede, fechando a porta do box atrás de mim. Lágrimas rolaram silenciosas. Ela não ousava me encarar.

Meu braços apoiados na parede atrás dela, para me assegurar que ela não escaparia.

- Qual é o seu problema comigo?

Berrei, chegando mais perto de seu rosto. Meu rosto queimava ligeiramente, meu coração descompassava, minha respiração ofegava.

Sua expressão me suplicava, mas eu me satisfazia em não libertá-la. Eu terminaria ali com as noites muito mal dormidas, que ela me propiciou.

Soltei seus cabelos. Ela era linda! Os cabelos compridos emoldurando o rosto, caíam pelos ombros, algumas mechas rebeldes escondendo seus castanhos tristes.

Ela me intrigava. Aos poucos a sensação de prazer aumentava. Eu me divertia com o pavor dela. Como ela estava nervosa, como tremia. Ela ficava ainda mais linda com medo.

Pressionei meu corpo contra o dela, para ver como ele reagiria. Ela enrubesceu.

Testei de novo, segurando tiranamente sua cintura e a intensificando contra a minha. Como se quisesse colocá-la dentro de mim.

Ela suspirou. Ajeitei o cabelo dela atrás da orelha, e maldosamente me aproximei susurrando " Era isso que você queria?"

Eu sabia que sim. Aquela era para torturá-la, do jeito que ela fazia comigo. Eu a queria desde de manhã, mas ela teria que querer assim como eu.

Sorri marotamente.

As lágrimas pararam. Ainda bem! Não era hora de choro.

Colei meus lábios nos dela, sem avisar. Como se roubasse dela, eu sugava desesperado sua boca. Ela retribuía.

Fechei os olhos, e impus minha língua para dentro dela. Ah, que bom! Ela tinha gosto de chocolate, um doce que eu queria mais.

Minhas mãos apertavam suas costas em ansiedade. Viajavam loucas por ela, aterrando nos cabelos, puxando-os de leve, forçando-a a me aceitar. Não que precisasse disso.

Mordi suavemente seu beiço, me aproveitando dela.

Mas, por mais forte que eu tentasse, por mais vontade que eu tivesse, era ela quem buscava água em meu deserto.


End file.
